Regular day with the akatsuki
by KuromiZaraki
Summary: What it be like if you had a day to observe the akatsuki lets find out...and deidara gone missing were could he be
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 a regular day at the akatsuki

hi this is my first fic i dont expect it to be good its suppose to be a regular day at the akatsuki please review and tell me what other fic i should do tobi

tobi:kuromi-chan dos not own any thing naruto or anything else or blues clues tobis a good boy!

yes you are okay here i go

chapter 1 akatsuki fun

Today, hidan thought, i will not be annoyed today i will sit down and enjoy my book about jashin today- "HI HIDAN-KOHAI" kohai means idiot... "WHY YOU

LITTLE" as hidan chased tobi itachi ate his dango watching his soap oreas '"no hes a liar" and kisme just sat in the pool relaxing, as kakuzu counted his money

"562, 563, 564, 565,566, 567, 568" and sasori walked through the door "LEADER-SAMA un" called his partner deidara tobi stoped "DEIDARA-SENPAI YOUR

HOME" "get lost brat, un" said the blonde. Then ther leader came "ugh i was just enjoying my damn good tea WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT" "were back un" said the

blonde as he walked in the kitchen and got a soda "yea but deidara took soo long" said the redhead "and you still love me danna un" deidara came and sat next to itachi "what the freak you watching un" he took the remote nd change it to omb making as sasori left to his room. "NO i was just ganna see if janise was ganna take robert back gimme the remote" itachi tryed to grb the remote "NO UN" said the blonde as he ran from iachi who started chasing him.

Tobi changed the channel to blues clues and sat on the floor. Konan came and left as pein sat on the sofa as he sighed in fustarsion tobi looked up to his leader "whats wrong leader-sama" said the masked boy "nothing tobi be a good boy and watch your blues clues" "okay" tobi turned to the t.v "tobis a good boy" This anit soo bad, thought pein as he closed his eyes

"PEIN YOU LEFT OUT .25 CENTS IN MY PAY YOU O ME MY COUGH UP THAT .25 CENTS NOW" pein opened and eye to an angry kakuzu. OH MY LORD over 25 freakin cents! "go away" he mumbled "NO I WANT MY MONEY" UGH "leader-sama some one peeed in the pool" said kisame as he ran to his room "WHAT THE FREAK KISAME" now pein was pissed "GIVE ME MY F****KIN MONEY" yelled kakuzu "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO F YUOR LITTLE BOYFRIEND HIDAN" yelled pein as he locked him self in his room. "hello pein" said a emo tone. He looked to see that itachi was watching his t.v. UGH he went into his bedroom "hello pein" what now,he thought then he looked to see konan in some reALLY good looking bra and under wear "um konan..." she came over to him "lets have some fun" pein backed away then went out his room and locked the door. He looked at itachi then left to see Sasori and deidara arguing over art "ART IS EVER LASTING" "NO ART IS A BANG UN" "EVER LASTING" "BANG UN" "EVER LASTING" "BANG UN" and it went on.

He went outside. "tobi a good boy" said tobi "SHUT UP TOBI" said both the boys except the blonde added an un at the end. They looked at each other "im going upstairs" "me too un" and they left. Kisame came "hey tobi have you seen deidara i need a bomb to unclugg the toilet again" "deidara-senpai went upstairs" kisame went upstairs. But tobi forgot too add that sasori was in there too..."OH MY LORD" said the fish as he fell down the stairs "huh what happened kisame-kohai" "WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SASORI WAS IN THERE TO THEY WERE..." "what were they doing?" "ill tell you when you older" but, tobi thought, im over 100 years old how much older do i need to be? Pein came in "weres sasori?" he asked "with deidara doing something that i shouldnt know till in older" said tobi "...then ill just leave them alone" said pein as he went outside.

Hidan came and from the corner kakuzu stalked the jashinist. "gosh theres nothing to do these days" then they heard noises not a bad one but umm hard to explian soo lets let hidan "eww was that sasori and deidara..." "yea..." said kisame disgusted to his stomach. "oh jashin there loud oh well im going over to my girlfriends see ya" "wait hidan you got a girlfriend?" asked the fish "yea her names kuromi shes seexxyyyy" {XD} "well bye" he said and left.

In came a disappointed kakuzu "oh come on when you ganna tell him how you really feel kakuzu" kakuzu shook his head. Then hidan came back in and took off kakuzu's mask and kissed him. "i thought you had a girlfriend" said the money maker "yup i do and she knows that im bisexual and that i like you too" said hidan and left. Kakuzu looked were the silver hair man was and smiled "but remember he still got a girlfriend" said the fish but kakuzu frowned and hit him then left. Pein came smiling "whats up boss" "im dating hidans girlfriend" kisame laughed "really" "nah but we did date once shes really kool and im going to get her back" said pein and he left. Tobi laughed "leader-samas funny" "yea he is..." said the fish.

Truth was that kisame adimered the leader but never liked him like that...or did he?...the fish went up stairs and itachi sat on the sofa and deidara came down stairs "hey guys un" he said "hi deidara-senpai un" tobi imatated "THATS MY WORD UN" "sorry deidara-senpai un" "STOP USING MY WORD" "why un" "IM GOING TO KILL YOU TOBI" the blonde chased tobi. And pein gave sasori a mission with kisame and konan. They left and tobi hid in peins room "deidara you better not go in my room" "but leader un" said deidara in a whiny voice "tobis in there and im going to stangle him un" "later just sit down" "i thought you were ganna get your girl back" whined the blonde more.

Pein smiled "oh i did" hidan charged in "LEADER YOU {CENSORED BECAUSE I CAN GET IN TROUBLE FOR USING CURSES AND IT FUN XD} WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND?" "arent you gay" "BISEXUAL BI IM BI" "so she dont need you" then they argued well hidan was yelling more than anything and deidara sliped in peins room "oh tobi un" then a sharingan apreed in front of deidara and tobi disapreea. Sasori heard deidaras scream got dressed then ran down stairs and went into peins room...

{A/n} um please review and tell my if i should finish it


	2. Chapter 2 tobi annoying

Hello people chapter 2 coming your way reaady tobi

tobi:IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD. WRAPED IN PLASTIC ITS FANTASTIC

Damn it tobi wheres hidan...no answer okay then itachi

Itachi:no im too emo to do it

THEN WHO THE FREAK-

deidara:hi ill do it un

arent you suppose to be with kari-chan

Deidara:yea but she sent me over here to do the disclaimer for you un

YAY

deidara:kuromi does not own anything naruto or anything else only kuromi un

THANK YOU DEIDEI

Sasori:hey come on kari-chan wants us to do the disclaimer in her story

hidan:hi whats up

WHERE WERE YOU

hidan:taking a shower

You know what leave you...you offend me

hidan:why are you using kari's words

kari:cause she can

KARI-CHANNN! *hugs her*

kari:okay now gotta go do my oneshot lets go sasori, deidara *leaves with them*

okay now sorry bout that on with the chapter!

**Chapter 2 annoying tobi**

Sasori ran to were his lover was suppose to be. Then deidara came out "whats up sasori-danna un" "i thought i heard you scream" "you must be hearing things un. Cause i didnt scream un" "whatever" said the redhead "danna's going senile un" "heheh un" said tobi "SHUT UP TOBI". The artist went up stairs. Tobi jumped on the bed "YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR AND TAKE ME ANY WERE IMAGINATION LIFE IE YOUR CREATION *tuff vocie* COME ON BARBIE LETS GO PARTY *regular*IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD" Kisame got annoyed "im going into the pool" "OH NO YOU F**KING NOT" yelled the leader yes the leader not hidan. "Why?" "BECAUSE YOU PEEED IN IT THE LAST TIME YOU IDIOT!" "whatever" said the fish and he went upstairs. "IM A BLONDE IN A FANTSY WORLD DRESS ME UP TIGHT IM YOUR DOLLY *tuff vocie*YOUR MY DOLL I CAN ROLL FEEL PAIN KISS ME HERE TOUCH ME THERE HANKY PANKY *girly vocie* YOU CAN TOUCH, YOU CAN PLAY, YOU CAN SAY IM ALWAYS YOURS OOOWOAOOO IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD WRAPED IN PLASTIC ITS FANTASTIC-" pein hit tobi it the back of the head and tobi fell uncounisis. "ugh" pein sat down and closed his eyes...

{A/n} sorry its soo short this one was about tobi the last one was about pein ill make more about the other akatsuki. If you want like something specific just tell me!

tobi:IM A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORRRRRLLLLDDDD

tobi stop its over

tobi:awwwwwwweeeee mannnnnnn T_T

fine go on

tobi:YAY THANK YOU KUROMI-CHAN. YOU CAN TOUCH YOU CAN PLAY YOU CA- *falls down random stairs*

hidan!

hidan:*records*

byessss


	3. Chapter 3 itachi

Chapter 3 every one!

tobi:kuromi-chan does not own anything naruto or anything else thank yous!

hidan:shut up tobi

stop it! idiots

**CHAPTER 3 ITACHI'S SOAP OPREA'S!**

Today, itachi thought, I WILL WATCH MY SOAP OPREA! Ahem, tobi will not annoy me because i tied him up in kisame's room, kisame wont annoying me becuase i also tied him up and put him in his room, today pein wont change the channel because he went to a bar, today deidara wont change the channel because he's upstiar's doing "something" with sasori, today i will watch jane's heart get broken by bobby who's sleeping with carol, today i am a man!

"no carol dont!" carol just kissed justin that slut! Wait till bobby finds out that- "what the hell are you watching?" asked zetsu "come come parisde on t.v" "..." zetsu left. Haha now to enjoy the rest of my- "MAN danna you sure know how to work the bed un" "WHAT THE HELL IM TRYING TO WATCH T.V!" "shut up un. You dont know how dnna works it makes you tired un" "AHHHHHHHHHHH I DONT WANNA HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH SASORI I COULD CARE LESS NOW LEAVE!" "danna un. Itachi's being mean to me un" "UGHHHHH" "itachi leave him alone before i-" "WHAT YOUR GANNA MAKE ME INTO A FUCKING DOLL!" i left angry, man there soooo annoying that little gay shits {you mad raist itachi! go gays! i support gay marrige!}

NOW i WILL watch my come come parisde in pein's room. Thank kami hes not here...who is kami? I heard kisame say it a few times sooo yea...whatever back to bobby and carol...ooooo she just got caught red handed with trevor! And that's bobby's best friend too. "itachi-sama why did you lock tobi and kisame in the same room and tied up, tobi's a good boy, tobi wasnt bad tobi good" i looked at the masked boy "just leave me alone for a while tobi please" "will tobi be a good boy if tobi leave you alone" "yes tobi" "YAY tobi's a good boy!" he left. *sigh* the power went out, i give up. I went to my bed and slept the rest of the day...

THE END

{A/n} okay that was itachi's day next is...i dont know but i will update soon please review! =]

tobi:tobi's a good boy!


	4. Chapter 4 a day at some where

chapter i dont know lol sorry im not really paying attention with school and all thea t !

tobi:kuromi-chan does not own anything naruto or akatsuki or anything else

i wish XD

**CHAPTER AMUSEMENT PARK LOL**

Today the akatsuki are going on a trip... To six flags fright feast, yes itsstill on... Any way we join our evil organization just at the park entrance...

''danna danna!" said the hyper active blonde ready to just run in. "relax deidara" said the kool calm boy sasori, "awe fuck yea this is gonna be fucking awsome!" said the jashinist "i hope this dont cost alot of money" said the gold digger kakuzu. "alright now saty with your partners and have fun!" said there leader pein.

Deidara, sasori and tobi wallked together, of course the blonde held on tight to the red head, ""BURRRWAAHHHHH" out came a zombie well a fake zombie of course, they stood there like they were frozen for a minute, the deidara screamed "it will be okay deidei" "but his face danna!" "it will be okay...well maybe not his face but he is alive deidei" sasoritook his blonde and walked away.

Tobi, curious as he was looked the zombie right in the eye "hi mister creppy zombie woker at six flags dude who cant get a real job so thats why hes working at six flags dude!"

Kisame looked at tobi weirdly, tobi just skiped away...

{A/n} im soooooooooooo sorry its soooooooooo short its because of stupid school and chores sorry people and i need ideas!


End file.
